100 Years Forward from 100 Years in the past
by Snowwyy
Summary: how do you go to sleep knowing when you wake up everyone you have ever loved will be dead. Taru lived in a time of constant war, but when she wakes up she is one hundred years in the future, holding on to grudges that have long sense been forgotten. a certain yellow haired ninja helps her forget her anger, as she travels the road with team 7. OC rated T but that could change.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. Only my Oc's.**

* * *

I starred in to the box room than to Sevvy and Fin, Fin a mere 3 months old was swaddled in his blankets on Sevvy's back.

I cant do this!" I cried out. my mother and father gently grabbed me by my arms than sandwiched me in a hug.

"I have always asked to much out of you, and i know that now what we ask is far to much." he was crying now, and so was Ma. "but you have to understand we need you to live, and we need Fin to live, not just for the clans sake but for us." he pulled away from us and kissed my forehead softly then went to Sevvy and pressed his forehead to the wolfs head. "my son." he whispered softly to him. tears streamed down his face as he moved to Sevvy's back and picked up Fin cradling his tiny form in his arms. " your going to be so strong like your mother, i know it." he kissed Fins forehead then passed him to my mom, her sobs made her whole body shake, causing Fin to wake up, she sang softly to him the lullaby she used to sing to me, though it was nearly inaudible due to her crying. my father, like me was watching my mom.

"you cant ask this of me. you cant. if i go you will die, i cant wake up in a world without everyone i love. If i fight we have a chance." tears where running down my face, my dad looked at me with a conflicted look in his eyes. my mothers sobs stopped and she looked at me with fire in her eyes.

" you see this child in my hands?" she paused for only a second then went on. " if you stay he dies, and so do you. there is no chance for us to live, let us die knowing we saved you, Sevvy and fin. Let us die with the honor of protecting our family." she walked forward and put Fin into my arms, and placed her soft small hand on my cheek. I memorized her beautiful face, her big Black compassionate eyes, her soft loving smile, my dad now stood beside her still crying, I committed his features to memory too, strong angled jaw, smiling eyes, I always knew id have to say good bye but i imagined it would be years and years from now.

"I love you" i tried to swallow my sob. they both smiled and gently directed me to the stone room, I stepped in and than turned around to face them, my mom was leaning against my Father and clamping her mouth shut with her hand to hide the sobs, my dad on the other hand was not holding back he starred at me with smiling eyes, but was sobbing. it looked as though they where going to say something but I stopped them. " Don't you say good bye! I cant handle goodbye."

"lay down sweetie, it time to sleep." my dad said softly I laid down with Fin on top of me and Sevvy beside me. " I love you Taru, and I couldn't be more proud of the women you have become and the person you are going to be." he started doing hand signs.

"Sweet dreams Taru, I'm glad I got to be your mother." she started hand signs and the door to the stone room began to close, i quickly tried to think of what to say.

"Thank you." Was all I could muster.

* * *

 **Hey! hope you liked Chapter one! keep going! also leave reviews if you don't mind, its my first time writing a fan fic and I want input! even if its bad :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. only my OC's.**

* * *

"its time to wake up sweetheart." my mothers voice called to me, but it sounded weird...distant.

"we love you" My Fathers voice had the weird far away sound too. i opened my eyes, but I couldn't see anything. where am i? i reached my hand out and found a smooth surface in front of me, it was cold stone. instantly i remembered where i was. i reached out and felt Sevvy's fur, i shook him lightly, I heard a sharp intake of breath, he was awake. i groped through the darkness for Fin, after a second of panic my searching hands finally found him. i carefully picked him up and tried to wake him gently.

"Sevvy! he isn't waking up! Sevvy what do i do!" i panicked clutching Sev's fur

"We have to bust out of here" I felt the giant wolfs heart race with the same amount of anxiety that i had. maybe the jutsu was to strong for his little body. i tore off my vest and shirt, than put my vest back on, I carefully used my shirt to create a secure sling to put Fin into. he wasn't dead i felt his breath come out in tiny puffs, but how much longer could he last sleeping like this. the jutsu only wore off on us once it didn't hold enough chakra to keep our bodies healthy, so Fin wouldn't have to long.

It took us approximately 3 days of attacking the dirt until we broke ground, we popped up in a building where two men where seated on the ground; one was in ridicules white and red robes and the other with the weird silver hair was wearing all black except a green vest he had a mask covering his whole face except his eye 'attack than force them to bring us to a medic' Sevvy spoke into my mind. I was facing the silver haired one, by the look in his eye he was incredibly surprised by my entrance, good i had next to no chakra left to be having a fight. I kicked hard aiming for his head but he caught my foot easily, what he didn't expect was for it to morph into a wolf paw and scratch him across the arm. I took advantage of his shock and tackled him to the floor, pinning him down with a claw pressing on his jugular.

"check his teeth!" i called to Sevvy who had also taken his opponent down. i ripped down the mans mask and checked his teeth, they where normal human. "mines normal." i called to Sev, we didn't want to attack anyone we knew.

"mine to" he answered back, i looked down at my guy, he looked scandalized. i tried my best to seem as ruthless and confident as possible as i spoke;

"Bring me a medic, or the old man gets to know what wolf teeth feel like sinking into his neck" i growled menacingly at him. the man underneath me gave me a lazy look, his gaze went to my chest were Fin was tied.

"is that a baby?" he asked using his captured hand to point at Fin, i gave him a bewildered look. he was my prisoner why in heavens name did he think he could ask questions. "lord hokage it would seem that the baby need medical attention." lord hokage? i got up off the man and walked around the hole in the ground to where the hokage was pinned under Sevvy. He was so old I couldn't tell if it was him but there was some things familiar about his face. Sevvy got off of him instantly.

"lord Hokage I'm so glad!" i grabbed his hand and pulled him up. he used to smell like freshly cut wood, but now he smelt like pipe smoke and old people. I pulled the into a hug it felt strange to hug him now, he was a young man last time i saw him "I'm glad someone i know and love is still alive. Hashirama its Fin, he hasn't woken up." Hashirama shifted uncomfortably under me then cleared his throat

"I don't believe I am who you think I am." his voice was crackly , he had changed so much nothing about him felt familiar not even his voice.

"Hashirama, its us! Okami? you are half the man i thought you where if you forgot Taru Fin and I. we sacrificed everything for you." Sevvy's blood was boiling and so was mine. so what if he is old, Okami is a name that should have been etched into his soul forever.

"I am not Hashirama, I am lord 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen."

"third?" my heart thumped in my ears. how long was I asleep. I assumed 50 years, but if there has already been 3 Hokage than i must have been out 80 to 100 years.

"but, i was told about you that one day you would show up with 100 years lost to you" the Silver haired guy came to stand beside the old one, though his mask was back over his face. The hokage reached a hand into his sleeve, 'what's he playing at?' Sevvy snarled into my mind. we both slipped into defensive mode, and i morphed my fingers into deadly claws. "Hashirama told me to give you this to help with your confusion." he tried to hand a scroll to me, when I didn't make a move to grab it he put it on the floor then took a step back, the other man following suit. I snatched it up and read it. Apparently my parents poured to much chakra into the seal, we would be asleep for 100 years. i stood up and nodded to Sevvy to stand at ease.

"I need a medic. it would seem the extra chakra in the seal was unsafe for his body, i need someone to wake him up before his body dies. " I spoke briskly and confidently, the silver haired man put his finger to his neck then said something I didn't care enough to focus on his words.

"of course. we will see to you and your child and your emmm wolf." i bowed to him well supporting fin keeping him pressed against my body. "you are 20 years old right?" i nodded though technically I was actually 120 but whatever. "I'm aware of your situation, and I heard your name when I was young, the first kenoichi, they used to say 1000 men could stand against you and you would still come out without a single scratch." wow I'm definitely not that strong, 100 men, maybe. the silver haired guy looked at me with one wide eye.

"Your the first kenoichi, destroyer of men." I nodded, that name i liked. "I'm very confused. why did you just pop through the floor." I was about to come up with a sarcastic remark, like I thought id take the scenic route, but two people came in the door, dressed fully in white. " ah the medics" the Silver haired guy sighed, probably bummed he wouldn't get any answers right now. he reached into his pocket and took out a book, while the medics worked on fin, I could see them eyeing the hole in the floor and the considerable amount of dirt on us three suspiciously.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was a lil poopy but hang in there! also I love reviews! so feel free to leave one :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto. only my OC's.**

* * *

5 hours later Fin was awake and completely healthy, and now we where walking through the streets following behind Kakashi the silver haired man whom apparently was a ninja. I would be staying with Kakashi at his house and would shadow him everywhere he went, until they knew for sure they could trust me. I was surprised when the new (or old) Hokage told me i would have to have to either stay at the hospital or they would have to find someone to watch me until they knew i was trustworthy, in my logic Konohagakure was my home first and i was here allot longer than him so if anyone should be wary it was me. I was even more surprised when the Silver haired man told the hokage he would watch me for the time being, the old man had no objections so that's what led me here, walking through my old home, yet foreign streets behind a man with silver hair. I was wearing my Black pants with Kakashi's shirt on, since before all i had was a vest that didn't do up. not very appropriate. the walk felt terribly long, Sevvy and I were both exaughsted from our three day battle with the dirt, our chakra levels where very low, it was a wonder we could stay awake. Fin on the other hand was in my arms making all sorts of noises, as though he was trying to catch up on the last 100 years of silence. I starred down at his chubby face, he had the same eyes as my father, and a mess of Brown hair on top his head, I kissed him on the forehead. my heart swelled with love for him, my son- my only family, and the only piece of his father, I had left. I quickly abandoned thoughts of my family and Fins dad, no sense dwelling of the past, although it felt like it was just a few days ago I looked into my parents eyes, and felt my husbands hand in mine i had to remember that they have been gone from this world for nearly three generations. for the whole walk i focussed on Kakashi's back, I was disoriented and jumpy with the sounds and smells of the village being so different from my home. It didn't feel right walking through these streets knowing this was my home yet nothing smelt familiar, and none of my family was here. can i even call it a home than?

Kakashi turned onto a drive way of a rather large house and opened the door beckoning me in. I thanked him as I entered. his house was spotless I couldn't even smell a single spec of dust. The whole place smelled like him, so i knew he lived alone. The main area had one large couch against the wall with a small table in front of it then the other side had two chairs. Beyond the living area there was a table with 4 chairs then a step up from the eating are was kitchen. I slowly walked to the cooking area, what was these things? I ran a hand along the strange metal counter with four strange coils on top of it with various knobs.

"that's a stove. to cook food on." Kakashi explained his eye smiling as I looked at it with wonder, it wasn't to different from my old wood stove though you think he would be concerned about all the smoke since I don't see anyway for the smoke to get out of this device. his cupboards where brown wood and looked a lot like what i was used too. I found another strange device, it was a small box with two large slits in the top attached to a rope of some sort, it had a lever at the front. I pushed the lever and the inside turned red. i gasped at heat that came out of it. "that's a toaster, it makes bread crispy." Kakashi explained popping the lever up making the coils turn to their usual colour. I moved on to just randomly opening his cupboards trying to find new cool future stuff, but there was nothing really interesting until i opened the big white cupboard and cold air blasted out of it. " and that's a fridge, it keeps things like milk or em cheese cold." Wow i heard that these existed, but only lords had them, unless Kakashi was a ninja lord they must be pretty common now.

"did you make these your self?" Sevvy asked. he was also in awe. although technology existed in my time, only the extremely wealthy had it, we where lucky we even got electricity.

"Sadly no, but come along you all look beat, and i have to meet my new students tomorrow which means you have to come too, so ill show you too your room." off to the side of the kitchen there was a hallway Kakashi pointed to the first door on the left. "That's the bathroom, i cant show you how to work the tub in a second." i looked down at myself, i was covered in dirt and so was Sevvy and Fin, we all needed a bath, though bathing Sevvy was easier said than done. We passed two doors and to the end of the hall, Kakashi opened the door and ushered me in. there was a large bed witch a white wispy canopy hanging off of the four tall bed posts, beside it was an oak brown dresser, but other than that the large room was empty. "this can be your room." Kakashi spoke in his same old lazy voice, but I couldn't help but notice that he didn't look into the room at all

"thanks you its very lovely." i tried to sound sweet, the way my mother did when she talked, she had a way of making people feel appreciated by just speaking. "thank you for agreeing to babysit me I'm sure its not something your to interested in." his eye smiled down at me

"on the contrary, i find you very interesting." meeting someone from the past does that to ones curiosity, but i was still taken aback. "now how about that bath you look dreadful." I was about to protest, but looking down at Fin who had dirt smeared all over his face and hair I knew we must look horrible

Kakashi ran the water into the tub, i was a little confused that he didn't put any boiled water in to warm it p, but i guess since we where just guests he didn't feel like going through the hassle. though it didn't matter it was freezing i felt like the dirt was baked to my skin. I laid Fin on the floor on top of my clothes right next to Sev, the only other living being i would trust my child with. I slowly lowed my toe into the water preparing for the cold, but when i dunked my foot in it was pleasantly hot. once I washed myself, Sevvy carefully scooped up the extremely lively Fin and handed him too me and i worked on cleaning him. He cried when the water touched him, but after a few seconds he stopped and splashed his little hands onto the surface of the water letting out an adorable laugh, my heart fluttered with love. there was a slight knock at the door;

"hey i just got you a t shirt and i hope you don't mind a pair of my boxer's for you to wear" what are boxer's? "oh and diapers for the baby"

"thanks you can come in." I called back to him. he opening the door and his face instantly got red when he looked at me, or at least the 1/5 of his face i could see. then he looked away placing the clothes and a bag of diapers on the floor and swiftly exiting.

"you'd think that was the first time he had seen a women " Sevvy said chucking, just as confused as I was. I was just in the bath, why did he act all weird, do they not still have communal baths? maybe it was weird now a days to be seen in the bath. once I was done washing Fin we got out of the warm water and dried off while Sevvy jumped in to bath himself though the tub was far to small for the 6 foot tall wolf but he managed. it took me a while to puzzled out modern diapers but Fin waited patiently, I quickly dressed, Kakashi was much taller than me so his shirt hung off one of my shoulders no matter how many times i attempted to adjust it and the hem at the bottom went past my butt, the black shorts he gave me went past my knees. It was far to hot for that so i rolled the waist a few times so that they ended mid thigh.

"Little help here?" Sevvy was standing in the now black bath water his fur looking as white and pristine as i remembered. "I don't think any towel he gave us in going to dry me all up." he chuckled (or the wolf equivalent) i summoned wind nature to blow dry Sevvy to keep from making a mess of Kakashi's house. i realised that fin didn't have any clothes to change into, so i wrapped him in a towel. we exited the bathroom and headed to our room but Kakashi called to us from the kitchen.

"I made some food if you'd like?" he was sitting at the table it seemed he made rice and pork he made me and Sevvy a plate, and didn't seem to mind the wolf eating at the table, still holding Fin, who was playing with my long black hair, I said my thanks then chowed down, technically I haven't eaten for 100 years. I stopped eating when i saw he hadn't taken a bite, he just sat opposite of me and Sevvy watching us eat, his muscles where tensed and he kept tightening his fists which laid in his lap. 'he poisoned the food.' I spoke into Sevvy's head. i grabbed another piece of pork and , with Fin still in my arm jumped on to the table, crouched right in front of him and hooked his mask with my pinky yanking it down past his chin, i shoved the piece of meat down his mouth than placed my hand over his mouth so he had to swallow the tainted meat, if he poisoned me he was going down too. his right eye was wide with shock, and he looked scandalized again. after 30 seconds of locked gazes he tried to push me off, keeping my hand on his mouth i brought both my legs onto his shoulders then slid down so was sitting on his lap so his arms where pinned at his side.

"SWOLLOW" i growled menacingly, i felt him swallow then got off of him jumping back a few feet. Kakashi just sat in his chair rubbing his palms up and down his thighs.

"Well I don't know what that was all about, but my pride is a bit wounded by being immobilized by a women with a baby still in her arms." he laughed a bit running his hands through his hair, "you know you have seen my face twice in one day, I could think of so many people who would kill for that."

"stop acting nice! why did you poison the food?" after he told the hokage that I seemed trustworthy, after he let my son, Sevvy and I stay with him, did he do it just to get a chance to kill us. Kakashi looked at me, than down at the food, he grabbed his chop sticks then took a large bite of his food, then reached to my plate and did the same. 'he has immunity?" Sev's voice whispered into my mind. 'or we miss judged' I mumbled back.

"Sure is tasty!" he put his hands in his pockets, " I'm definitely not going to try to poison the destroyer of men." he chuckled lightly. Well now he thinks I'm stupid. why would he cover such a handsome face? the thought entered my mind but i quickly pushed it away, i would never be attracted to another man again.

"well than why weren't you eating, and just staring at me like a weirdo!" i yelled to him, Sev backing me up with a growl, Fin just laughed oblivious and innocent to the situation.

"well you see the thing is, i never put my mask down. no one has seen my face since i was a small child, so I don't eat with others." he slipped his mask up over his face again, then shrugged; "as for why i was starring at you. its not everyday I have a person from 100 years in the past, a baby, and a wolf as dinner companions."

"well, i suppose that makes sense." i sheepishly scratched the back of my head, looking at Fin who was in my free arm. "I guess I'm on edge, being in the future is weird, and war was programmed into me before. i guess I'm on ultra high alert, all these sounds and smells are far different from the village i used to live in." I was surprised at how honest i was being.

"sorry pup, but its uneasy trying to tell what your thinking when we can only see one eye. Every thing you do puts our fight instincts into play." Sevvy explained, i nodded at him than looked back at Kakashi.

"Well I suppose that's the point, I am a ninja after all." i was about to agree but Fin interrupted my train of thought by crying, rubbing his little fists into his eyes. I cradled him tightly and rocked him back and forth, this was the first time he has cried since he woke up and Sevvy and Kakashi where looking at him with concern.

"is he all right?!" Kakashi was looking at Fin closely with concern.

"yeah, he is fine. He's just sleepy." I spoke softly, Fins little body slowly stopped moving around and i could feel his body relax as his cries got quieter and his eyelids heavier, until the little guy was sleeping in my arms.

"well I'm sure you and Sevvy are tired too, I'll clean up you three head to bed." he waved his hand lazily to the hall way as he began clean, I headed off careful to walk as fluidly as possible

"hey only my friends call me Sevvy, that's Seven to you pup" Sev told Kakashi as he followed down the hall after me.

* * *

 **Inserting Naruto and the others next chapter! should be interesting! :D C:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto. Only my OC's**

* * *

We spent all morning shopping around for baby things. And by we I mean I chickened out and sat on a remote park bench with Sevvy and Fin trying to tune out all sounds and smells while Kakashi got baby things and clothes for me. I could tell he didn't buy mine and Sev's poor excuse.

"mediation time, you know old people, from the past thing" I had blubbered out when i realised he was leading me to a spot where there was many people that I most definitely didn't was to see.

"yeah we just need to thank the squirrels and emmm...Dirt." Sevvy added unhelpfully, but it's the thought that counts. He also did not want to be around people just yet either, being around the students will be more than enough company then either of us are ready for as is. I am almost certain Kakashi knew we where lying but he didn't comment.

Right now though I was following behind Kakashi, I'm sure he noticed by now but both me and Sevvy where just looking at his feet refusing to look at our old home that surely would look completely different and probably make us feel more alone than we already did. He led us into a building that appeared to be a school though there didn't seem to be anyone here, though i felt three chakra's down the hall. I stopped just looking at the ground since this school looked about the same as they used to when I went to school just allot bigger. Fin squirmed and I stopped walking to see if he was alright. Kakashi got me a proper sling to put him in, it definitely beat carrying him all day. Kakashi had also gotten him a blue jumper and sleeper the look on his face when he handed everything to me clearly said the whole ordeal was beyond frazzling for him. I hid my laugh, but Sevvy had no such qualms and started making fun of him. He had also picked me up clothes; the pants where called work out shorts or spanks- so Kakashi told me, they looked like they could fit Fin but sure enough as I pulled them up they fit with no problem, they also felt like they weren't there at all. Noticing the colour of my previous shit he got me a long sleeved deep maroon plain shirt, though this again was rather tight, I put my family vest over top it certainly a good thing i wasn't as stiff as other girls from my time or i would have even put these clothes on never mind walk out in them. Kakashi did the same thing my husband used to when ever he was forced to buy me clothes, buy things to small so you don't offend them and stretchy is always good because then you know it will fit.

"hey you coming?" Kakashi's voice brought me out of my thoughts, he was standing a few doors away in front of the one where the chakra's where coming from, i looked quickly down at Fin who was sleeping soundly, I looked up at Kakashi and nodded making my way too him and Sevvy. Kakashi put his fingers to his lip and then pointed to the eraser wedged in between the door and the wall so it would fall on someone as they entered. Huh I was hoping pranks had gotten better since my time. Kakashi walked and the eraser went plop into his mop of silver hair in a puff of white dust. Although I knew he did it on purpose Sevvy and I joined in with the loud annoying laughter on the other side Kakashi took a few steps inside to make room for me but not enough for Sevvy to squeeze in, which i heard loud pouting about through our mental link. There was three 12 year old kids, where these really the ones he was training to be genin they looked like they should be chunin already unless they just looked 12, if they where just going to start being genin maybe they where a few years behind.

"I got him! He totally fell for it." yelled the boy that the loud laughter was coming from. He had a mess of blond hair, and wore a horrible orange jump suit. He smelt like...ramen.

"ugh I'm so sorry sensei! I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. Id never do anything like that." this girl was standing next to the blond haired boy, her voice was horrible, high pitched and just annoying. Was this little thing what kenoichi's have come to? _'After you worked so hard'_ Sevvy sounded just as disappointed as I felt. The last boy in the room was completely silent, he was just brooding in one of the desks face resting on his hands. _'who spit in his morning tea_ ' I scoffed to Sev.

"hmmm how can i put this?" Kakashi asked lazily "my first impression of this group... Your all a bunch of idiots." all of their faces dropped even the dark brooding one that was definitely a huge blow to there pride. " on the roof ten minuets" Kakashi abruptly turned around making me fumble get out before he trampled me down.

I followed his lead again, Sevvy right beside me. I grasped a hand full of his fur on his shoulder, he was out of my sights for a second and i felt panicky. "Kakashi? Aren't they a little old to just be starting out as a genin?" I asked though i didn't give I'm enough time to answer. " Are they... You know... Challenged?" I tried to ask nicely. Kakashi started laughing as he led me up stairs to the roof.

"No, though they sure seem like it huh?" he opened the door to the outside, and I quickly clamped my eyes shut. Logically I knew I couldn't not see the village forever, but that didn't mean I wouldn't try. I directed my eyes to the ground and noted that Sevvy did the same. "here we will sit on the railing facing towards the cliff so you don't have to see the village." we followed him until we reached said railing which i carefully sat on beside Kakashi who had already taken a seat Sevvy sat back to railing to avoid seeing the village.

"So you noticed huh?" I asked. Although its not like I was trying to hide it, I just didn't like showing weakness.

"well I didn't think The first kenoichi destroyer of men would be starring at the ground out of shyness." Sevvy laughed loudly causing Kakashi to give him a hopeful smile.

"Hey don't look at me like that! Just cuz I found you funny doesn't mean we are friends runt!"

"uuuuuhhhhhhhhhh did that dog just TALK!?" yelled the blond boy. the three kids where standing in front of the open door mouths wide open in astonishment, well except for the dark troubled one.

"whoa pup who you calling a dog! I'm a wolf" Sev growled the last word. The little pink haired thing hid behind the brooding one, and the loud blond hid behind the pink haired girl. These kids where supposed to become ninja? No way. "sheesh you would think these kids had never seen a talking wolf before" I scoffed in agreement.

"sit down, introduce your selves." Kakashi ordered. The black haired boy sat down first and the others followed suit after making sure Sev didn't maul him. The pink haired girl looked at Kakashi questionably

"introduce our self's? Well what are we supposed to say?" I suppressed the urge to wring her neck.

"things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." Kakashi explained.

"uhhh why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean before we talk tell us about you s we can see how its supposed to work." asked the blond haired one.

"Me?" Kakashi pointed to him self. " well I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate? Well i don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies? I have lots of hobbies." well that was very informative, i thought to myself, i could hear the kids grumbling about it too. "okay you on the right your turn." he pointed at the blond boy

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like ichiraku ramen Iruka Sensei got me at the noodle shop and I really hate the three minuets you have to wait after you poor the water in the ramen cup. My hobby trying different ramen's and comparing them! And my future dream is to become hokage! Than the whole village will stop disrespecting me and they will have to treat me like I'm somebody! Believe it!" wow this kid had a tuff childhood, I vaguely heard the girl- Sakura- introducing her self through girlish squeals that made me want to throw up in my mouth, but I was focussed on Naruto. Clearly this boy had a troubled past yet he seemed so cheerful. Sevvy and I instantly decided we liked this kid!

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" the blood rushed to my ears and all I heard was a ringing sound. Hatred and anger poured into me as i stared at the young boy. I jumped off the railing to the ground, me and Sevvy crouched down barring our teeth to the boy, i had one arm protectively holding Fin to my body and the other one half transformed into a claw.

"I will rip your throat out Uchiha!" I growled, Sasuke's eyes got extremely wide and he started scooting backwards same as the other two kids. Sasuke's eyes where full of fear, and he smelled of it to. Good. I wanted him to be afraid, so that in the last moments of his horrid life he would know what my clan felt.

"whoa there. What are you doing?" Kakashi was all of a sudden in front of me blocking me from the Uchiha. I growled at him. "he is just a kid." before I could react Sev did.

"We watched the Uchiha kill babys and pups, why should we hold back against this talentless child."

"That was long ago, kids get going we are meeting at training ground 20 bright and early don't eat breakfast or you will puke" the three of them scampered off. I growled at Kakashi once more, but stood up, looking down at fin who amazingly enough was still sound asleep.

"why did you do that! I have every right to kill every last Uchiha for what hey did to my clan." Kakashi shrugged and put his hands in his pocket

"well I mean they are all dead anyways, except for Sasuke. He is the last of his clan. Just like you everyone he knew and loved are gone." he spoke softly.

"Oh." was all I could mutter.

* * *

 **Kakashi baby shopping :D so funny. if you'd like I can put in a goof chapter of how that all goes down? tell me in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

After yesterdays events on the roof, Kakashi decided Sevvy, Fin, and I should stay home. I didn't mind, but now I changed my mind it was noon and he still wasn't back and there was potential for me to loose my mind. My only really distraction was Fin but after 2 hours of both me and Sevvy trying to keep the poor child awake, he was sound asleep in the new bassinet Kakashi had gotten him. Right now me and Sev where lying on the living room floor on our stomachs arguing.

"not it." Sev said lazily for the millionth time.

"not it." I replied equally unimpressed.

"what are we even fighting about again?" Sevvy asked breaking our rhythm. I pulled my self up a bit off the ground to support my face with my hands.

"huh? You know I forget" I looked up at the ceiling as though it held the answer, and suddenly i remembered. "We were arguing over who should go hunting for lunch." Sev looked up at me nodding his big wolf head in remembrance. I could tell our back and forth "not it" war was about to start again, when all of a sudden the front door swung open.

"I have already done the hunting for lunch!" Kakashi declared holding bags of food while closing the door behind him with his foot he seemed very joyful.

"so the meeting went well with the kiddies I suppose. They think I'm a raving lunatic?" I asked still laying on the floor, though Sev abandoned his spot to sniff at the bags in Kakashi's hands.

"no but they thought I was when I told the truth and told them your from 100 years in the past. They accused me of reading to much!" Kakashi sounded down right scandalized .

"So not to many time travelers in this time huh?" I feigned surprise. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Surprisingly no. I ended up telling the kids that yesterdays events was a test to see how they reacted, which apparently was much more believable." I sat up and looked at him.

"I guess that makes sense. So they passed?"

"Yepp, they sure did. Though I definitely doubted them for a while there." I scoffed very unattractively

"Even the useless pink haired one?" Sev asked, he also was very upset with the kenoichi now a days. "it seemed like all she could do was scream and cry." Kakashi was now in the kitchen cooking something or the other.

"well actually she can also faint." he said it as though it was an accomplishment, Sevvy just scoffed and trotted down the hall, probably trying to wake poor fin again.

"That sickens me, she just wastes this opportunity mooning over some boy. Women had to fight twice as hard to be considered a ninja when I was her age. Me and my friends killed our selfs to break those boundaries to give future women this opportunity and she spends it like this." I paused for a second. "I wonder if the women worked day in and day out by my side with me, would have done that if they saw what I'm seeing now. I don't think they would have sacrificed all they did if they knew this was the future we where fighting for." I stopped my rant, realising I had been crying.

"The legendary, are three of the greatest ninja the village has ever known, one of those three is a kenoichi named Tsunade, she has a fiery temper but amazing compassion a truly amazing ninja, there are many many others, don't judge all of them because of what you see in one foolish little girl." I laughed thankful for his words, i never realised how deeply it hit me until i started talking out loud, but his words reassured me.

"well than if you dont mind i think I'd like to train her with you." but before he could answer everything went wrong in an instant. I felt pure panic and horror come from my link with Sevvy, and instantly knew something was horribly wrong. I was in our room faster than Kakashi's eyes could track. Fin had no chakra. My baby was dead.

Kakashi:

One second Kakashi was starring at the wild women sitting on his livening room floor, and the next he heard screaming and howeling from the bedroom, filled with unspeakable sadness. Kakashi abandoned the food he was makeing and ran full speed to the bedroom socks slipping on the slick wood.

"whats wrong?!" but once he reached the door, what he saw explained it enough. Seven was sitting with his head to the ceiling howling a beautifully miserable sound, beside him was Taru. She was full out screaming on her knees with something in her arms, it took a few seconds until Kakashi realised what was in her arms, and he fell to his knees in front of the doorway. He looked into Taru's eyes and saw nothing, it was like her soul had left them completely. Kakashi walked to crouch in front of her grasping each of her shoulders then sliding his hands down her arms until his arms where on fins lifeless body. He carefully took the baby from her arms and her quivering form collapsed sideways to the floor. Kakashi looked to the wolf for help but he too was buried in grief, he looked at the form in his arms and tried not to puke, just this morning he watched fin across the table in his mothers arms pulling her hair and laughing, and now he was in his own arms dead. It felt unreal and morbid, that a being who never got to live is dead.

"Taru." The silver haired man stopped talking though he didn't even know what to say and she was sobbing to loudly to hear. Kakashi shifted fins lifeless body to one arm, than bit into his thumb, the small pug that appeared needed no commands heading off to the hokage's tower. Taru's eyes widened and she struggled to lift she shaky body up. Sev also turned to him and stood stopping his howling, but still crying. Slowly they stood side by side still sobbing in fighting stances.

"what's are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"your a nin hound user." Taru managed between sobs. "My clan rules say I have to fight you now, to prove dominance." Kakashi was beyond shocked, even now she was trying to follow her clans rules. " put down my baby I'm about to attack." her body was shacking but her sobs had stopped, but she also wasn't breathing in an attempt to keep them from surfacing.

"No I wont fight you." he replied, but she came at him with chakra filled punches and kicks which he clumsily dodged, it was hard to move with a baby in your arms.

"put my baby down and fight." he stood there doing nothing, there was no way Kakashi would fight her right now. She was about to launch another attack but to his relief the hokage walked into the room followed by two medic nins. The hokage swiftly walked in front of Taru than did something Kakashi had never witnessed before; pulled the women into a hug which she crumpled into pressing her face to his chest and crying. The old man stroked her hair.

"we are going t give you something to calm you down is that okay?" he asked her in a hushed tone, Kakashi looked at the two med nin, one was a women and the other a man. The women had two needles in her hands, and the man was approaching Kakashi who was still holding fin. They carefully passed the baby between them. The silver haired man stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do when all of a sudden Taru spoke.

"can you kill me? I want to die. I lived for him, me and Sev lived so he could. But he is dead, and I want to be too." Hiruzen squeezed her tighter. "please I cant live anymore, please kill me please kill me! I have no clan no mother no father. My husband is dead. And now my baby is dead . I cant. Don't make me." she was sobbing the only thing keeping her up was the hokage's grip. The female medic placed the needle into her arm and the sedatives began to work right away calming her sobs. She then moved onto Sevvy who was crying on the floor. Once they where asleep the other people looked at each other. All feeling mutual uselessness.

* * *

another chapter done, I am sorry if anyone is attached to this storey I'm not sure how much more ill go on, just not feeling the motivation ya know? i will b starting a new storey though so feel free to go to my profile to check it out!


End file.
